1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to benzamides of the sulfonamide-type which exhibit potent antiviral and anti-coccidial activities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several antiviral and anti-coccidial compounds are commercially available. The known antiviral agents, for example, enviroxime and zinviroxime (U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,742) which are somewhat structurally related to the compounds of the present invention, however, are expected to be used in very limited viral infections because of their problems with stability, solubility, side effects, and toxicity. Some sulfonamide-type compounds exhibiting antibacterial activity accompanied with anti-coccidial activity can be exemplified by sulfabenz and sulfanitran, while they have no antiviral activity.